


One night

by lEVIAfER1984



Category: Actor RPF, 锦字回文
Genre: M/M, PWP, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lEVIAfER1984/pseuds/lEVIAfER1984
Summary: 少年听学后脑洞，两人情侣关系前提。节目最后围着南京说好长时间，就很难过，想要人安慰赞赞。北极圈好冷orz给个人脑洞，不喜点关闭，禾蒸煮没有半分钱关系。
Relationships: Li Bowen/Zhu Zanjing





	One night

朱赞锦拒绝了其他人的聚众开黑的邀请，打开房门就直直的走过去把自己摔到床上，过了几秒翻了个身把自己随意裹在被子里。  
他只开了床头灯，刚从酒店小商店买的酸奶薯片随意的放在枕头上。刚回来都时候想吃现在却又没胃口了。

房间隔音不是很好，传来走廊上一群人乱哄哄都声音。  
今天很冷，他穿的有点少，吃饭的时候在火边还好，现在觉得满满的冷意。  
朱赞锦告诉自己得去把空调打开，他抬头看了眼周围，但视线范围内没有捕捉到遥控器到身影，正当他陷入“起来找”还是“再躺会”的挣扎中时传来了敲门的声音。  
“谁啊？”朱赞锦直接在床上吼了一声。  
“赞赞是我。”  
是李泊文的声音。

朱赞锦爬起来开门，李泊文看见他笑得更开心了，将手中的东西一股脑塞到他怀里，迅速溜了进去关上了门。  
“你没和他们一起吗？”朱赞锦把东西放到茶几上，酸奶、饼干、感冒药，还有李泊文的保温杯。  
李泊文进来以后先抓起电视剧背后的遥控器开了空调，看着朱赞锦贼兮兮到笑了笑，从口袋里掏出个东西。  
朱赞锦接回来，发现是袋热牛奶。  
“我找前台借用了微波炉，现在温度刚好。快喝了，等下就冷了。”李泊文坐在床上等朱赞锦喝完，才将对方拉到自己双腿间，勾住朱赞锦的脖子眼皮贴了贴他的额头：“今天你穿的少，不要感冒了，早知前天让他们帮我买秋裤的时候让他们也帮你捎件。”说着把茶几上的保温杯够了过来：“来，三九，先预防一下。”  
“那你呢？”朱赞锦打开闻见那股凉凉的甜味。  
“喝啦，我动作快吧。”眼睛亮晶晶的一副求夸奖的样子。  
朱赞锦喝完把杯子放回桌子上，房间温度升高了些，他有点不适应打了个冷颤。  
李泊文目不转睛的盯着他，看朱赞锦抖了一下，抓住他的胳膊将人搂到自己怀里，就这这个姿势就倒到床上。  
朱赞锦看着他带着笑意的眼睛，抬头在对方唇上啄了一下，露出一个笑容：“谢谢，李伯伯。”然后将脑袋埋在李泊文胸前不动了。  
“诶，怎么叫我李伯伯，这么冷的天怎么可能不带保温杯。”说完李泊文抿嘴舔了舔嘴唇，好像那样就能尝到怀里人嘴里的甜甜的味道。他亲了亲朱赞锦的头顶，右手一下下轻轻拍着他的背。

安静了好一会后，李泊文才迟疑的开口：“赞赞，你没事吧。”  
朱赞锦都快睡过去了，声音嗡身嗡气的回道：“没事，我能有什么事。”  
李泊文知道他不想谈，只是将人环得更紧，小声说道：“你要有啥都可以跟我说，我人高又壮，能装很多东西。”  
朱赞锦本来想回嘴开玩笑“你是不是在说我矮”，想了想回道：“不开心的我都忘了。”  
李泊文蹭了蹭他头顶，其实朱赞锦的话没多少说服力，毕竟这么大的事，对谁都会是很大的打击，今天又突然提起了，这槛没这么容易迈过去，但又很希望他快把那破事忘掉。  
“无论发生什么都有我在。”  
“嗯。”  
“你是不是累了，要不先睡会？”  
“你还好意思说啊，今天谁故意吓我来着！”  
“我那…那不是故意的啊……跑跑暖和啊……我…”李泊文看着朱赞锦蹬着他的眼神，有些心虚：“……我就是想和你玩…”。这句是百分之百带真话，他的确不想知道朱赞锦是番茄还是茄子，但也是故意吓他玩，结果朱赞锦就被他吓得出局了。  
李泊文在朱赞锦唇上落下一个讨好般的吻：“我道歉，我不该和他们合伙吓你。”但你那个样子真的好可爱，他默默在内心补充道。  
朱赞锦看看他，坐了起来，猛的按住他的双肩让身下人没法动，接着重重的亲了过去，柔软的舌头在李泊文口中转了一圈，退出去的时候勾起舌尖在他上唇舔了一下：“哼，原谅你了。”  
李泊文当场就蒙了，下意识的舔了舔自己的上嘴唇，很痒。  
朱赞锦看他瞪大眼睛呆呆的样子觉得好笑，躺下翻了个身，拉过对方的手环在自己腰间，又故意往后挪了挪，找了个舒服的位置，闭上眼宣布到：“我困了，睡觉。”  
李泊文听他这么一说才猛到回神，两个人许久没见，刚刚朱赞锦主动带着暗示的行为让他有了些反应，怀里人的姿势让他的性器刚好贴在对方挺翘的臀部上。  
“赞赞。”他用可怜兮兮到声音在朱赞锦耳边叫到，故意让温热的气息扑倒对方的耳朵上。  
“干嘛？”  
“你这是在玩放置play啊。”他嘴唇贴着朱赞锦的耳廓，随着说话一张一合，不轻不重的在朱赞锦耳朵上掠过。  
朱赞锦觉得自己脸红了，但还是故作镇静：“我没有，你别瞎说。别说话，睡觉。  
李泊文知道朱赞锦最近特别忙，想了想自己欺负人在先，在朱赞锦太阳穴和耳后之间留下一串轻吻：“那我不吵你了，你先睡。”

李泊文比他的恋人更早醒过来，他本了不困的，但一片漆黑玩手机不是个好选择，而且他真的很期待这次会面。但所爱之人就在他怀中，给予对方温暖，舒服得他不自觉睡着了。  
李泊文轻轻移走搂住自家男朋友腰的手，微微扭过身够到自己的手机——10:43，在他还在犹豫要不要叫醒怀中人时，那人却动了动，眼睛睁开看着他，一瞬间被屏幕的亮度刺了眼皱了眉头。  
“赞赞，”李泊文立马关了手机：“我吵醒你了？”  
“几点啦……”  
李泊文重新搂住朱赞锦的腰，他爱极了这人刚睡醒时那种软绵绵的嘟囔声：“十点半，要起来吗？还是继续睡？”  
一阵沉默。  
就当李泊文以为他选择了后者又睡过去了的时候，那人却猛的座了起来，扭开了床头灯就下床。  
李泊文眯着眼适应光线，看着朱赞锦在行李箱里翻东西。  
“今天出了好多汗。冬天穿多了活动不开，穿少了又冷……我得去洗个澡。”朱赞锦解释到。  
李泊文坐起来，在人走过他面前时一把揪住朱赞锦的衣角：“你是不是忘了什么？”  
朱赞锦看着眼前环住他腰把头埋在他胸前的大型金毛，他当然知道李泊文时什么意思，他缓慢思考了一会：“你先去洗澡。”  
李泊文低低的应了一声，右手却不老实的往朱赞锦衣摆里伸。  
朱赞锦左手抱着东西，只好别扭的用右手去按：“李伯伯！”  
“哎哟，小狐狸不高兴了”李泊文心里想，手在朱赞锦腰上不轻不重的捏了一把：“金宗主，我以为我才是有洁癖的那个。”他喜滋滋的看着朱赞锦抖了抖——小狐狸的腰可是很敏感的。  
“别闹，赶紧的，你，去洗澡！”  
“小狐狸是心急了？”李泊文笑嘻嘻的，抬头去吻他。  
朱赞锦本了就有些红的脸更红了，用手去推他肩：“快去！”  
李泊文知道朱赞锦爱干净，但就是想都弄他：“洗完澡呢？”说着又去捏他腰。  
朱赞锦整个人猛地往左躲：“洗完澡…洗完…洗完再说吧。”  
李泊文摸了摸朱赞锦地后腰，一面凑到他脸旁低声说：“欸，我们好久没见面了，李伯伯好想赞赞的。”  
朱赞锦最受不了李泊文这个声音，更何况在他腰上到手越来越往下：“知道了，知道了，你先去，之后…随便你想干嘛吧。”  
李泊文立马开心的放开了他，在朱赞锦唇上最后啄了一下，还接过他手中的东西放进了浴室：“那你快去吧，我会洗的白白净净的等着你。”  
“李泊文你才三岁吗？”  
“怎么可能，三岁怎么翻篇到R级。”  
朱赞锦赶紧关上了门，剧组里一个个的都是老司机。

过一会就传来了水声。  
李泊文走到门边，仔细听了听门外的声音，小心翼翼的打开门。  
他突然听见了歌声，是熟悉的声音。  
朱赞锦在唱歌，为了见面会练的歌曲，听了练了太多遍，以至于下意识都会哼唱来。  
“爱要坦荡荡，不要装模作样到天长…请你坦荡荡……”  
李泊文停住了，在他思考前就轻轻关上了门。他觉得有条毛茸茸的尾巴尖儿骚刮着他的心。  
他小心的打开浴室门，单独隔开的洗浴间里的人背对着他，有白色的泡沫时不时被甩到沾满雾气的玻璃上。  
就是这样了，就是现在——李泊文想到，虽然他其实已经洗过了，反正朱赞锦不知道——而且，“两个人一起洗会快些”，听上去是个靠谱的借口……  
李泊文觉得自己好像在做梦，他都不知道自己怎么还记得如何脱衣服。他只是着魔般追寻玻璃上水滴划落，在那一瞬他能看见里面人白得发光的皮肤。  
“你不必太紧张…也许完美反而对我说假象……”。  
李泊文拉开了门。  
朱赞锦还在专心对付自己满脑袋的泡沫，唱得断断续续，他听见自己背后的声音，下一句歌词的“我要”两个字便硬生生憋了回去，有人站在他身后，高大的影子投到他面前的墙上。  
他知道那是谁，他当然知道。  
朱赞锦感觉自己心如擂鼓，水声好像是从很遥远的地方传来，他等到冲干净自己头上的泡沫才转过身，他手止不住的颤抖，但他相信自己掩饰得很好：“李伯伯你干啥。”  
本来的问句出口变成了疑问的语调。他知道李泊文想要他，而他，也选择遵循自己的渴望。  
李泊文向朱赞锦伸出手：“我帮你洗吧。”  
“不用你帮，我自己来就好，你出去。”朱赞锦眼睛躲躲闪闪，虽然之前就知道会发生啥，但他现在根本不知道该做什么才好。  
小狐狸还在假装镇定呢——李泊文想，他笑着看着朱赞锦的脸，脸颊红红的，偏过头不看他，嘴里还叨念着“挤死了”，“抢水”之类的话。  
李泊文一点都没听进去，一只手用浴球打着泡沫，眼睛盯着朱赞锦因为偏头躲开他视线而露出的颈部，上面两颗小痣非常明显，像纸张两个小小的墨滴，邀请人在上面肆意书写涂抹。又像吸血鬼留下的牙印——看上去距离稍微长了些…那会是什么味道？当滚烫的血液伴随心脏的脉动涌入口中……  
他想知道，所以他一只手钳住朱赞锦的下巴，嘴唇和牙齿覆盖上去，先是轻吻，然后是吮吸，啃咬。  
朱赞锦在那麻痒的舔吮下发出短促的气音。  
李泊文拿着浴球的右手还没忘记自己原本的职责。浴球落在朱赞锦肩胛之间，顺着脊椎两个来回之后是侧腰——李泊文感觉到手下预料之中的颤抖，故意将浴球离远一些，只让那些“花瓣”在朱赞锦腰侧皮肤上画圈。  
朱赞锦想躲开，李泊文注意到他的意图，左手放开了朱赞锦的下颌，手掌转而握住他的髋部，同时嘴角勾起一个笑容，看着小狐狸恶狠狠地瞪他。  
“你这样永远都洗不完。”朱赞锦还是握住了李泊文使坏的右手，想从他手里抢过浴球。  
“好好好，我这次认真洗。”  
“我才不信。”朱赞锦拿过浴球，抬起左手先在手臂外侧打上泡沫，然后是内侧，抬头，浴球路过颈部锁骨向下到腰。  
李泊文吞咽了一下，看着朱赞锦熟稔的清洗自己。现在局促的变成了他，血液涌向身下——他的小狐狸在为他清醒自己…为接下来的事做准备——那些泡沫先遮住了朱赞锦胸前粉色的乳尖，然后以极其缓慢掉速度往下滑，当朱赞锦抬腿时他能看见恋人大腿内侧的皮肤以及……他不应该感觉自己呼吸被偷走了，但朱赞锦显然做到了。  
朱赞锦当然发现了自己男朋友的变化，他将李泊文推得离水流远些，清洗浴球以后，把自己全身的泡沫冲洗掉，然后转过身重新挤出沐浴乳。  
李泊文看着那些白色的泡沫从朱赞锦脊椎的最上端，随着流水滑向他的股缝中，一些滴落，一些顺着大腿被冲走。他向前直接将眼前人拥住，右掌贴在朱赞锦柔软的腹部肌肉上，左手掐住对方的腰，用的力气比他想用的更大些。  
“赞赞，”李泊文用脸颊蹭了蹭朱赞锦的太阳穴，然后在他侧脸和肩膀落下亲吻，回到他耳边，舌头轻柔到舔过他的耳廓：“赞赞……”他又叫了一声，显然被偷走到还有他的克制和语言能力。  
朱赞锦挣扎着转过来，不让李泊文吻他，手环绕到李泊文后背，用浴球擦洗：“你这叫好好洗吗？你又骗我。”  
“我没……”李泊文回道，朱赞锦又躲开了，他只好用鼻尖在对方的上磨蹭：“其实我已经洗过了。”  
“那就再洗一遍。”朱赞锦不由分说的挡开李泊文想触碰他身体的手，只是专心的继续挥舞手中的浴球。  
“好吧”———李泊文想，虽然他努力了，但他没办法控制自己的血液涌向自己的下半身———“这样坦诚相见…实在是有些尴尬……”———他清咳了两声，就像有什么飘进了他的喉咙———“移开你大视线，别再盯着他的…不，别再盯着他看，想想别的，嗯……嗯……，下午那串棉花糖真的好好吃，表皮被烤得焦脆，但里面软软的，超级甜，但我喜欢甜的，甜的很好，就像赞赞一样，每次都会表现得有点抗拒，但之后……世界上会有比他更甜的东西吗？他就是牛奶糖，椰子糖，巧克力……他就是糖果本身……不！等等，冷静下来！！！这完全没有帮助！放空…放空…什么都不想…我很高冷…由高又冷…我在北极…旁边是可爱的企鹅……今天下午被吓到的赞赞真的太可爱了！可惜不能再——停止！”  
虽然朱赞锦不知道李泊文在脑子里怎么纠结，但他能注意到对方身体的变化，而他自己——事实上，当你所爱之人用富有技巧的力道和轨迹按摩你的敏感带时，真的很难不产生任何反应。  
朱赞锦能看见李泊文挺立的阴茎，离他自己的不超过五厘米，他深深呼了口气，让自己专注在手上的工作上，而不是做些别的什么。  
终于，仿佛过了几个月，起码李泊文觉得自己脑中的思绪都能写成三本书，朱赞锦终于把他拉向他，冲干净彼此身上的泡沫，甜甜的橘子味充斥在鼻间，朱赞锦用一个深深的吻邀请了他。  
李泊文迫不及待的将舌头侵入对方的口腔，一股淡淡的薄荷味——当然了，朱赞锦总是会注意到所有细节。即便他会是被压在身下的那个，但他拥有完全指挥权。  
李泊文在亲吻的间隙发出解脱般的叹息，唇齿相依，舌头纠缠，就像拉丁舞一样，即便分开，但总有一根看不见的线连接着他们，他们全部的等待和克制在这刻画上休止符，他们积攒的渴望和热情是他们最好的伴奏，他们遵循本能，电流和火花从他们接触的皮肤处涌出，在神经末端起舞。  
他们亲吻着，双手在彼此身上用会带来些许疼痛的力道感受着彼此，直到他们没办法再多掠夺对方的空气一秒钟。  
朱赞锦将手环在李泊文的脖子上，一只手在对方潮湿的头发里逡巡，另一只温柔的摩擦他脊椎周围的皮肤。朱赞锦将自己发烫的脸颊贴到李泊文心口上方，在水流的冲击声下，在他自己的喘息身下，他能听见对方加快的心跳。  
李泊文原本环在朱赞锦腰上的手向下滑，手掌在对方柔软挺翘的屁股上揉搓，闭着眼睛用吻描绘朱赞锦侧颈的线条，然后他松开手，捧起朱赞锦的脸，那双大大的眼睛里面盈满雾气，勾起的嘴角带出小小的酒窝。李泊文没有等朱赞锦说什么，此刻那不重要。他再次吻上他，只是嘴唇相贴，然后向后退一点点，分开，又重新贴上。李泊文享受他们的每一个吻，无论是温柔的还是激烈的。李泊文轻轻咬住朱赞锦的下嘴唇，在分开时又用舌尖舔过他的上嘴唇，就像朱赞锦会做的那样，这个动作就像一根火柴，一个即将带来熊熊烈焰的火苗。下一个亲吻，他吮吸他柔软的嘴唇，舌尖掠过上颚的皮肤，然后亲吻脸颊，额头，鼻尖，下颌，喉结，锁骨，乳尖……他不断向下，用吻将更多的血液引向紧绷的腹部之下，直到他跪下来，像一位骑士跪在他的君王面前。  
“李泊文，你做什么？”朱赞锦克制不住自己声音里的颤抖，他看着李泊文握住了自己的阴茎，嘴角勾起一个坏坏的笑容。  
李泊文在朱赞锦腹部又落下两个亲吻，他手中的物体比他自己的小些，滚烫且脆弱。  
他想要他开心，他想要他失控。他可以做这个，他想要为他做这个。  
他张开了自己的嘴。  
“别——”朱赞锦想要往后退，但按在他后腰和髋部的手制止了他。他看着自己的阴茎被李泊文吞进口中，在李泊文舌头舔过他的柱身时，口中的拒绝破碎成无法克制的喘息。他没准备好，这太多了。不断攀升的快感将他击碎，空白的大脑告诉他，自己想要更多。他应该推开李泊文，但他只是攥紧了李泊文的头发，不知道“前进”和“后退”为何物。  
李泊文小心的吞吐着，冷静的回忆记忆里的相关信息，他注意收住自己的牙齿，在向后退的时候用舌头舔过越来越硬的长度。  
“停下，李泊文——啊。”朱赞锦在李泊文舌头舔过他分身最前端的时候猛的抽搐了一下，李泊文在为他口交——他分不清是这个唯一剩下的认知或是口交本身让他更兴奋。他无助的靠向墙壁，冰凉的瓷砖并没有帮助，他觉得下腹有火在燃烧，蒸腾着他的脑子。他反应过来应该放松手中揪住李泊文头发的力道，但他只是紧绷，头在李泊文吞吐的动作下左右摇摆，后仰，脚趾蜷曲，他咬住自己的嘴唇，试图憋回难耐的呻吟。  
李泊文停止了一会，换成温柔的吮吸。他尝到朱赞锦阴茎前端溢出腥咸的液体，朱赞锦揪得他头皮发麻。他抬眼看向他，朱赞锦闭着眼，脸颊绯红，嘴唇却几乎被咬的失去血色，眉头皱起，仿佛在痛苦和愉悦的天平上摇摆不定。  
朱赞锦努力平息自己的颤抖，他在李泊文缓和下来的动作下找回一丝神志，湿润的眼睛向下刚好对上李泊文看向他的眼神，那个眼神写满了愉悦，虽然朱赞锦才是被口交的那一个，但李泊文充满渴望的眼神看着他，在他得注视下，缓慢的用舌头舔过他的阴茎左侧。  
猎人在准备享用他的猎物，准备让猎物开心的被拆除入腹。  
朱赞锦被李泊文眼中的渴望刺中，他全身战栗，抬手挡住自己的脸来躲避对方灼热的视线，努力不去想正在发生的和将要发生等事情：“你不要……”  
就是这个声音，李泊文想，他下意识的停住自己的动作。这个声音，在朱赞锦发的那个青岛三尊视频中，朱赞锦对着那个交谈着，却未露脸的人…也是这种甜腻撒娇般的声音。  
他曾说过自己说在磕cp，他告诉所有人，包括自己……  
那个时候朱赞锦还不是他的，那两个人都想让朱赞锦写下他们自己的名字，用不同的方式。而朱赞锦看着那个屏幕外的人的眼神，还有那玩笑般挑眉的威胁……那个视频李泊文看了无数次，那句“你不要”在他脑海中占据了一遇，在他终于追到朱赞锦之前一遍遍出现在他脑海中各式各样的设想里。  
他回想起有一晚，在睡梦中，他也是那次签名小聚中的一员，所有人都在，而朱赞锦之只看向他，那句柔柔的：“你不要”刚说出口，李泊文冲过去抓起他，将朱赞锦强硬的摁在桌子上。朱赞锦没有挣扎，因为他最脆弱的部分被李泊文握在手中，身下是散落的海报，嘴唇被吻的红肿，张开喘息着是没有说出的邀请…后穴紧紧的包裹住他，喘息出他的名字：“李泊文，李泊文…李泊文……”就像诱惑水手的海妖唱着最诱人的歌谣。所有人都看着他们，但无法靠近一分一毫。李泊文在梦中想到，我甚至可以为他口交，当着他们每个人都面，这样他们就会知道朱赞锦是我一个人的，他们会清楚的认识到这点，每个人都是！  
做那个梦清晨，他感受到了睡裤里的潮湿，除此之外，他清楚的意识到自己之前种种行为其实是想待在朱赞锦身边，而磕cp的伪装能让他靠得更近，越近越好。  
“痛！”  
朱赞锦的一声痛呼将李泊文从回忆中拉出，他在回想中力度和速度变得越重越快，甚至没有注意自己的牙齿，那坚硬的骨骼磕到了脆弱的前端，李泊文很快用舔舐抚平那一丝痛楚，让它变为一缕愉悦。同时一只手从后抚弄柔软的双丘，手指缓缓的触碰穴口的褶皱。  
朱赞锦双腿颤抖着，被包裹住快感像海浪般冲刷过他，他察觉到李泊文的意图后慌忙用原本捂着嘴到手去阻止，被更加分散的注意力没办法控制泄露的呻吟，在狭窄的空间回荡。但他成功的抓住了李泊文动作的手指并拉开了它们：“不要，别在……”  
李泊文有指尖拧了把朱赞锦大腿根部的嫩肉，同时尝试给对方一个深喉。  
朱赞锦的声音猛然拔高，阴茎在李泊文口中抽动，腿一软，他连忙用手抓住墙上的扶杆才没有跌下去。  
李泊文趁机重新用手指占领了那个入口，在把朱赞锦吞入最深处时吞咽着对方的体液，同时手指挤进那片湿润和炽热——那种感觉让他自己的阴茎更硬了，他看见朱赞锦脚趾蜷曲刮擦这白瓷，身体泛着漂亮的红色，而热水再上面流淌过他胸前挺立的两点，就像鱼一样。李泊文熟练的用手指抽插着，等到朱赞锦适应之后又加入第三根。  
朱赞锦挣扎起来，他能感觉到自己高潮的逼近，他想阻止，如果可能的话——他无意识的挺动着自己的腰，配合着李泊文的动作，这让他大脑空白，他感到羞愧，这样的行为太不礼貌了，但……  
这时响起急促的敲门声。  
两个人都下意识的停止了自己的动作，但李泊文只是停下了短短一秒，他再次舔舐起手中硬物潮湿的小口，之后他手指在他刚刚找到的凸起上按了下去。  
朱赞锦本来冷却下来的大脑就像倒进水的油锅炸开，快感的油珠在他身体里四处迸溅开来，逃蹿着，在他能抓住前就在他大脑中跳完了一支弗拉明戈。他扭动着自己的身体，想抵抗这些他快不能承受的感觉。  
“赞赞？”又是敲门声。  
李泊文听出了那是王翌舟的声音。  
“是大哥！”朱赞锦喘息着说道，他用手慌乱的推搡着李泊文想让对方放开他，他不能让李泊文继续了，起码不是现在：“不要，李泊文…停下，我就要——”  
但李泊文没有放开他，他继续舔允着，扣挖着，动作几乎是强硬的，直到朱赞锦一直小腿往后一小步，踮起脚尖，全身从头到脚紧绷着。如果可以，他真的想狠狠的咬李泊文一口。他感觉自己就像一条被钓离水面的鱼，因为贪吃了渔人的鱼饵，此刻只能顺着那陷阱飞去，无论怎么挣扎，唯一能做点只剩下顺从！  
李泊文尝到了朱赞锦的味道，那些腥甜的液体冲击到他上颚，又差点呛到他。他抬起脸，看见朱赞锦低垂着眼睫看着他，里面雾气弥漫，胸口猛烈起伏着，还在因为高潮的余韵不住的颤抖。李泊文故意延长了吞咽的动作，又伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他愉快的看着朱赞锦因为他这个动作抽搐了一下。他站了起来，轻轻吻了吻朱赞锦慵懒且明亮，生机勃勃的眼睛，同时温柔的拥抱住他，让颤抖的小狐狸平静下来，让不用道明的感情在他们接触的皮肤下传递。  
外面传来朱赞锦手机铃声，他们都知道会是谁打来的。他们又拥抱了一会，直到朱赞锦成功平息下自己的呼吸，他深呼吸两次，快速的冲洗了自己一下，勾了勾李泊文低垂着的手指，又狠狠掐了一把他的手背，才套上浴袍去开门。

王翌舟被突如其来的开门吓了一跳，手机差点没拿稳，他看见朱赞锦还在滴水的头发，有些歉意的道：“你在洗澡啊，我还以为你不在房间。他们说要去吃火锅，我来问问你去不去？”  
“啊，咳，我不去了。”  
“你嗓子怎么有点哑？”  
“我…咳咳，嗯。白天穿的有点少，可能有点感冒了。”朱赞锦努力克制自己不要心虚的移开目光。  
“吃药了吗？”  
“吃了，你们去吧，我就不去了，帮我和他们说一声。”  
“你脸怎么这么红？”王翌舟说着抬手就要去碰朱赞锦的额头：“不会是发烧了吧？”  
朱赞锦一惊，下意识的往后退了一步：“我，我水开的温度比较高……”  
王翌舟收回手，也没多在意，想着自己在别人洗澡点时候打扰也很不好意思：“那你快回去吧，走廊那头开着窗子呢，别有着凉了。  
“嗯。”朱赞锦暗自送了口气，他太害怕大哥看出什么：“谢谢你来叫我。”  
“没事，你早点洗完休息吧。我走了，拜拜。”王翌舟说着转过身。  
“好。”  
就在朱赞锦快关上门点那一刻，王翌舟想起了什么，转头回去问到：“对了，你见到李泊文了吗？”  
朱赞锦听到那个名字，视线不受控制的飘忽向浴室又赶紧移回来，他心脏猛烈的跳动着，他努力让自己镇定，回答到：“没看见。”  
好在王翌舟没多看他，只是望向隔壁的房门嘀咕：“怪了，打电话也不接…不会也在洗澡吧……”  
朱赞锦只好笑笑，心里尴尬极了。王翌舟走后他赶紧关上门走回浴室，还心虚的上了锁。里面站着的人一脸坏笑，看戏般的表情。  
朱赞锦忍不住抓起手边的毛巾砸他：“还笑，都怨你！”  
他动作太大，本来就没系紧的浴袍带松开，白皙的身体映在李泊文眼中。  
李泊文瞳孔紧缩，原本口里打趣的话都吞了回去。他看见一滴水珠从朱赞锦额前的湿发滴落在他锁骨上，蜿蜒下滑，刚好润湿了对方右边的凸起，在灯光的照射下，就像小溪里的红宝石一样闪闪发光。朱赞锦就像一条美人鱼，他想，因为没有人会有这种匪夷所思的美丽，带着汹涌的海浪和翻滚的泡沫将他击翻，无论他怎么挣扎只能下沉得更快更深。他揪住朱赞锦的手腕，大力的一拽，将人踉跄着带到自己怀里，捧起对方的脸，就迫不及待的吻了上去。他觉得童话里的王子蠢极了，如果是他，他定会记得救了自己的人是谁，他不会等小美人鱼回来找他，他会去找到巫师，和他交换一条漂亮的尾巴，一条能虏获小美人鱼的漂亮的尾巴，以及能在水中生活的能力……他可以承受踏在刀尖般的痛苦，只要他绝对不会错过他。  
李泊文亲吻怀中的人，他感觉身体有热浪翻滚，他的阴茎硬得发疼。小狐狸扭动的大腿蹭过他的前端，带给他愉悦的刺麻。  
“李泊文，唔…不要在这里…”朱赞锦在对方气势汹汹的吻下艰难的挤出话语，他能感觉到对方的硬物蹭过他的，之前狂放的快感现在变成小小的蒸汽煎烤着他，他也想要他，但不是在浴室，但不是在他们都站着的时候。  
李泊文抽出一丝理智去想了想酒店宽敞还算舒服得床，但他还是无视了那个选项。他揉搓这朱赞锦柔软的臀瓣——柔软得就像一勺香草布丁——中间的小口还半张着，潮湿且炙热，等待着他。  
李泊文将朱赞锦推向墙边，他注视着对方，在朱赞锦用手推他的时候伸出舌头舔过他得指缝，咬住他得指尖，用刚好能留下一个短暂印记的力度。  
朱赞锦吃痛得收回手，用带着怒意的眼神瞪他。  
李泊文吐吐舌头，露出调皮的笑容继续吻朱赞锦，对方报复性的咬了他的舌头和嘴唇，但李泊文觉得这很好，气鼓鼓的小狐狸很可爱。他吻他，吻他的嘴唇，舌头舔舐过躲避得舌尖，整齐的贝齿，敏感的上颚，紧绷的嘴角；吻他滚烫的双颊，深深的酒窝，秀色可餐的耳垂，舔过他的耳廓，还有耳后柔软细腻的小块皮肤；吻他浓密的眉毛，颤动的眼睫，湿润的双眼；吻他高挺的鼻梁，吻他小巧的鼻尖，再重新封住对方想要说什么的嘴，吻他直到朱赞锦在他温柔绵长的攻势下，金星雪浪盛放，柔软的，层层叠叠的花瓣肆意的伸展开。  
他吻他微微抬起的下巴，滚动的喉头，突出的锁骨，顺着胸口向下，在几乎能听到对方心跳的地方，他含住朱赞锦挺立的乳尖，他感觉自己尝到了对方椰子沐浴乳淡淡的味道。他让自己的舌头像一段旋律在琴弦上滑过，来回弹奏一曲热切的歌。  
朱赞锦猛地抱住他的头，又躲避般向后，但后面只有墙壁，被凉意刺激到的他惊呼了一声，下意识的挺胸，反而把自己交了过去。  
李泊文重重的吮吸一下，又用鼻尖蹭了蹭之前用手揉弄着的另一边挺立，他满意的听到对方突然停止又拉长的呼吸。李泊文让朱赞锦背过身，用嘴唇数过对方的脊椎，用手揉搓突出的肩胛，幻想那里如果长出翅膀会是什么样子。  
朱赞锦勾过李泊文的脖子同他接吻，对方闻起来也是一股椰子味，他的沐浴乳的味道，这感觉很好。所以当李泊文叫着他名字向他请求许可时他同意了，他踮起脚，撑住墙壁稳住自己，当那人的嘴唇贴在他侧颈，鼻息吐在他左耳时，他进入了他。  
李泊文缓缓的将自己送进去，有了之前的扩张和安全套上的润滑油他没有感到太多阻力。他如释重负般长叹出声，他先将自己推入到最深，听着朱赞锦哽咽般的喘息，他缓慢的来回，等朱赞锦彻底适应。  
朱赞锦挪动自己紧绷的双脚，身后难受的入侵感现在已经变成愉悦的酥麻，现在他想给自己找一个更舒服到姿势，最后干脆整个人贴到墙壁上，脚背绷出好看的弧度。他扭过头回应对方的吻，小声说：“你来吧。”  
李泊文觉得朱赞锦这样真的可爱极了，那三个字与其说是给他许可，更像是给自己打气。他咬了咬朱赞锦因为低头露出的最上节脊椎，开始挺动自己的腰。他知道朱赞锦那点在哪，但他故意不去碰，同样，他的手只是钳住他的盆骨，摸摸他的肚子，轻轻的揉他的腰。  
朱赞锦努力摆动自己的腰去迎合，低着的头瞟见一眼自己颤巍巍的前端吐出的透明前液被涂抹在墙壁上，他脸红的别开头去。他轻轻的吐出呻吟，他能感觉李泊文在他里面进出，离开又重新将他填满，却不肯在他最想要的地方停留，他恋人的手也只是在他下腹徘徊，留下令人分心的热度又满是逗弄的意味。朱赞锦想要现在这个姿势赶紧结束，所以他示弱了：“李泊文…你快一点，我…啊…难受……”  
李泊文一听，缓慢抽出，又狠狠的将自己往朱赞锦期待的地方撞去，他听见朱赞锦拔高的呻吟似是对他的赞赏，不由又重重撞击了几下，他低头看见那小口颤抖着含住他，被撑开得不留一丝褶皱，往下是紧绷的大腿，踮起的脚尖——在此之前他们每一次都是在床上，他没想到他们两的身高差会带来怎样的情况。  
“赞赞，你……觉不觉得你离我有点远。”  
“你…嗯啊…别…别戏弄我了。”  
“你之前答应我，随便我想怎么样的。”  
“那你…唔…快点。”  
“好嘞。”  
李泊文扣住朱赞锦的右手，将它拉向自己，让朱赞锦的手臂紧紧贴在自己的侧腰。  
朱赞锦被这一拉整个重心被打乱，他另一只没被扣住的手慌忙去找支撑，却在拉住墙上扶杆前被李泊文抢先一步抓住。   
李泊文拉着朱赞锦，让他的另一只手扣住自己臀部，朱赞锦的手在他潮湿的皮肤上打滑，抓住几道浅浅的印子后才成功稳住自己。李泊文觉得自己像被小猫挠过，可能其中几下还是故意的，心里觉得朱赞锦可爱又好笑。他挪开按在朱赞锦跨骨上到手，上抬环住对方的肩膀，将朱赞锦整个人彻底拉向他。  
朱赞锦感觉自己体内的硬物进得更深了，他慌乱的用手拽住李泊文桎梏住他的手臂：“李泊文，太深了啊啊…不行——”  
但李泊文没有松开他，反而将他更紧的搂近，舌头在他右耳舔弄，原本拉长的进出变成急促的冲击，对着他最敏感出不断进攻。  
朱赞锦想抗议，他感觉自己自己被火炬贯穿，有些粗暴的爱抚着，李泊文的阴茎好似成为了他重心的支撑，在一次故意的戳弄后又进入得更深，在里面缓慢的研磨几下，他觉得自己快要燃烧。他的脚快抽筋，小腿紧绷得发疼，他肯定不经意抓了几把李泊文箍住他的手臂，他整个人向后仰去，李泊文一浅一深但无规律轻重的顶弄让他张开了嘴，他听见自己快收不住了的呻吟，眼角灼热，他不知道自己是不是想要躲开，他挣扎着扭动，他好像感觉在李泊文的顶弄下，花洒喷出的水被顶进了他深处。李泊文粗重的喘息回应着他。  
他们在为彼此带来极大的快乐。  
李泊文重重的撞击进去，又缓慢的拔出，感觉到自己被吮吸挽留。他微微蹲下的腿让他更难出力，但朱赞锦整个人靠向他让一切都值得。女娲造人时一定是不小心把他两放得太远了一些，他们就属于同一片土地，同一条河流，原本为一的泥土一分为二，将他们分隔开。  
那些让人脸红的呻吟是谁发出的并不重要，因为它们交缠着好似乐音，他们彼此如此契合，他要融化，他要把他揉进自己怀里，自己深处，因为他本就是属于他的。  
这一刻无限延长，就像永恒，就像极乐，他们不断攀升，彩云与黄金的大门触手可及——  
“阿嚏——”随着一个无法克制的冷颤，朱赞锦打了一个喷嚏，他脚一软，好在听见他声音变了的李泊文紧紧搂住了他，才让他逃过扭伤脚的后果。  
李泊文屈膝，好让朱赞锦稳稳当当的站在地面上，他就差那么一点，但他压下本能，关切的看着朱赞锦。  
朱赞锦有些尴尬：“我没——阿嚏！”  
李泊文立刻做出决定，他把自己退了出去，虽然小狐狸的后穴依依不舍般紧紧吸附这他，但他能等，虽然很难，但有些事总是更重要。他将垂头揉着鼻子的小狐狸推到热水流下，走到淋浴间外。他迅速擦了擦自己身上的水，又重新拿出熟悉的两条毛巾，小的那条放在盥洗池旁，抓住浴巾的两角拿着它摊开。他对上朱赞锦询问的视线，张开双臂用下巴示意自己拿着的浴巾，说到：“过来。”  
朱赞锦被李泊文裹在毛巾里，李泊文不由分说的拿过一条小些的帮他擦了擦头发，然后帮他拦腰抱起，径直走回房间将他放在床上，快速且仔细的帮他擦干净身上的水珠，一把揪过被子把朱赞锦盖住。这时才感觉到自己脖子肩膀间的凉意，他完全忘了把自己的头发擦干，他低头吻了吻朱赞锦，快步回浴室。  
等他在浴室里擦了擦头发，深呼吸好多次回到房间时，在他看向床上到第一眼后，像个青春期的男孩一样，直愣愣的立在床边，嘴因惊讶微微张开。  
朱赞锦看他那个样子忍不住挪揄他：“李伯伯，你干嘛。你不想继续吗？”他膝行过去，将恋人拉向自己。  
李泊文盯着朱赞锦，他的爱人在他面前，上半身直起，笼罩在他身躯的阴影里，嘴唇鲜红，眼睛明亮湿润，目光又些涣散，不知道是汗还是擦露的水珠在他喉结处划过，他全身泛着粉色，亮晶晶的十分诱人，右手紧紧攥住他的头发，仿佛那是攀崖的绳索，用嘴唇印下无形的契约，另一只握住他的手腕，随着无法隐藏的颤抖无规律的握紧又松开。  
他不应该觉得朱赞锦现在是那么赤裸和脆弱，就像一个没有愈合的伤口，但他看向他的眼睛时却没办法止住笑意，那双眼睛潮湿又傲慢，就好像在赌李泊文敢不敢索取更多。  
李泊文决定自己是不知收敛的贪婪者，渴望笼罩住他，还没释放过的阴茎抽动着，他拉过朱赞锦的一只腿，亲吻圆润发红的脚趾，顺着优美的肌肉曲线着迷的抚摸着，啃咬对方大腿内侧的软肉，握住朱赞锦的脚腕，将它放到自己肩上。朱赞锦另一只腿贴上李泊文的腰，甚至用脚后跟够了勾李泊文的后腰。赞赞总是被动的那个，但他总能用一些很小的动作轻易的控制住我。  
李泊文摊开手中刚刚朱赞锦递给他的东西，是一个草莓味的安全套，他用嘴撕开他，让那层橡胶包裹住他，在朱赞锦的示意下，他顺从的用刀刃刺入闭着的贝壳中，碾过里面颤动对肉壁，来回冲刺着，碾过里面对珍珠。李泊文附身啃咬朱赞锦向后仰而暴露出对喉结，吮吸他挺立的乳尖。  
朱赞锦翘起的阴茎在李泊文的腹部被磨蹭挤压，留下黏腻的印记。朱赞锦感觉到之前被打断的高潮重新逼近，眼眶中因快感溢出的眼泪打着转，他想要抚慰自己，但李泊文先他一步握住了他，所以他拽住了腰边的床单，将那最开始平整的布料揪扯得更加凌乱。  
李泊文用另一只手搂住朱赞锦紧绷着抬起的腰，忍不住在他乳晕能留下牙印的一咬。  
石子开始滚落。朱赞锦抬手勾住李泊文的后颈，右脸在他侧脸颊和侧颈胡乱的磨蹭，嘴唇像飘落的雪花一样无规律的落下。  
李泊文颤抖着，他将朱赞锦整个抱起，嘴里不断的叫着他的名字，在喘息与碰触间许下一个个未言明的承诺。他像马背上的骑士，肆意向前冲去，奔向不朽与真理，冲向唯让他屈膝的圣人面前，与他亲吻相拥。  
石子终引发的雪崩惊起树上的飞鸟，被冲垮的树枝纠缠着，刺目的白色占领了世界，美得让人窒息，大雪带着不可阻挡的气势，起伏的雪峰变成广阔的平原，填平沟壑，冰冻的河流在河谷间，在光下反射着光。  
李泊文看向自己的爱人，朱赞锦还在高潮的余韵中颤动，抬起对手背遮挡住了他的脸，让李泊文无法看到他。“迷人又邪恶”他想着别过了头。最初他因为他直白的美丽屈服，此刻因为对他的爱而生痛苦。“我真的好爱他”他蠕动着嘴唇不知道要不要说出口。  
而朱赞锦捧住他的脸，拂开李泊文额前微湿的头发，黑曜石般的眼睛看着他，只有他，“你已经拥有了我。”他说，然后用一个温柔的吻与拥抱驱散了他的患得患失与恐惧。  
他们安静的躺了一会，让洋溢的满足感引领着他们的手和嘴唇，只留下小声的喘息和触碰。  
半小时后李泊文去了浴室，清洗了自己，然后用打湿的热毛巾帮朱赞锦清理。他的恋人像一只吃饱喝足玩够的猫一样慵懒的躺着，抵抗着袭来的睡意，懒洋洋的配合着他的动作。  
洗干净毛巾后李泊文披上浴袍，小心翼翼的从自己房间拿来了吹风机。他坐回床上盘腿将恋人圈到怀里，吹干他还在有些潮湿的头发，然后是他自己的。  
之后朱赞锦将空调调到适宜的温度，李泊文在群里给自己的缺席和“人机分离”找了个可信到借口。  
他们面对面躺下，朱赞锦的手指在李泊文的手掌中不安分的乱动着，掐掐他的指腹，或捏一下他到掌心，但始终没有挣脱出去。李泊文不能强迫他做任何事，没有人能，而他也不会，而他是属于朱赞锦的，他露出一个满足且骄傲的笑容，低声说道：“我是你的。”  
然后李泊文在朱赞锦眼里看到了同样的话语。  
李泊文将恋人拥得更紧些，在彼此唇上分享一个温柔的亲吻。他像往常一样，等到朱赞锦三次翻身，最后在他怀里找到一个舒服的位置后，一起滑向温暖的睡眠。

李泊文醒来到时候是六点，他关掉自己的闹钟，惬意的将注意力完全转移到自己怀里。  
朱赞锦没有像平时那样蜷缩在他怀里。朱赞锦的右手搂住他的脖子，下方的左手收在两人胸膛中间，但手指轻轻勾住他脖子上的银链。一只腿伸进他两腿中间，膝盖贴在他右边大腿的内侧，另一只压在他脚踝上，贴着他的后脚跟。就像缠在树上的藤蔓。  
李泊文在朱赞锦头顶留下一个轻柔的吻，让自己又躺了五分钟。  
时间到了，虽然不舍，但他还是小心点抽回自己的手脚，蹑手蹑脚的下了床穿上自己的衣服，当他梳洗完毕回到床边时，朱赞锦睁着困倦的双眼看着他：“你要走了吗？”  
“嗯，六点半了。你再睡会吧，你的车是不是八点来，我打电话叫你。”李泊文没忍住，抬手揉了揉朱赞锦乱翘的头发。  
“我订了闹钟，不用了。你也回去再睡一下吧。等等，再亲我一下。”  
李泊文立刻照做了，这次吻了他的嘴唇，半分钟之后，他们分开，李泊文轻声到：“快睡吧赞赞，拜拜。”  
等到朱赞锦的呼吸重新平稳下来，他才安静的的拿起自己的东西，还有留在浴室他们昨晚的罪证，回到了自己的房间。

朱赞锦在七点二十醒来，他顶着瞌睡，迷迷糊糊的刷牙洗脸，直到收拾东西时才彻底的清醒过来。  
当他拖着行李箱走到酒店门口时大家几乎都在。他和贺鹏不参加第三期的录制，今早就要离开。大家叽叽喳喳的聊着天打闹，开着彼此的玩笑。  
朱赞锦没有看见李泊文，他掏出手机给对方发了消息但没有收到回复。直到接他们的车停稳在他们面前李泊文才从他们斜前方跑过来，随后又入手了塞了一瓶酸奶，并在有人说他怎么又当独行侠时候，轻轻用手指敲了敲朱赞锦那瓶的瓶盖。  
朱赞锦和贺鹏以及助理们坐上了车。快到机场时，他才将捂热了的酸奶打开，瓶盖里面是一枚小小的四叶草。

  
李泊文录完节目已经是傍晚，他吃完饭才从经纪人那拿回自己的手机，他和其他人在走廊道别，回自己的房间。李泊文将手机开机，打开自己的微信，最顶端朱赞锦发来三条信息。  
第一条：我到了  
第二天：我妈给我寄了椰子，下次给你做正宗的海南椰子鸡！  
第三条是一张图，一本摊开得书，中间放着被压过了的四叶草，旁边印刷的字他放大图片好看清：“人们拥有各不相同的星星。对旅行的人，星星是向导。对其他人，星星只是小光点。对学者，星星是研究课题。对我遇到的那位商人，星星是金子。可是，这些星星都沉默。你将拥有别人没有的星星……”

end


End file.
